Godzilla (Proud And Selfish Earth)
Godzilla (Proud And Selfish Earth) Later Known As False Godzilla.He Is The Last Remaining Dragon In Proud And Selfish Earth. His Types Of Dragon Are Giant Lizards - pretty Much Like Godzilla (Tristar Remake)/Zilla. He Was Also Once Intended To be An Incarnation Of Godzilla but Shared Very Few Similarities With Him And Showed So Many Difference such As Eating For Life Gaining, being The Last Member Of His Species Known As The Dragons Instead Of Being A Godzillasaurus Awakened And Mutated By Nuclear H Bomb, etc. He Breathes Fire Instead Of Atomic Breath. Appearance Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Is A 300 Foot Lizard That Resembles KiryuGoji. Personality While The Regular Godzilla Is Some Type Of A Prehistoric Giant Reptile Who Becomes Aggressive When Provoked Or Messed With. Proud And Selfish Earth's Godzilla Is A Type Of Dragon That Is A Giant Lizard Who Needs To Eat To Survive And Stay Safe and He Eats Anything That Moves. Origins Compared To The Original Godzilla Who Is A Prehistoric Monster Awakened From A Million Year Sleep this Godzilla Is The Last Surviving Dragon In Proud And Selfish Earth. Films Pre-Series *Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY (As Godzilla) *Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster (As Godzilla) As His Lord Gagas Remake Incarnation *Godzilla(Lord Gagas Remake Film) (As Godzilla) *Godzilla The Series (As Godzilla) *Godzilla 2 Final Wars (As Godzilla) *Godzilla 3 A Deadly Finale (As Godzilla) *Godzilla The Movie (As False Godzilla) Trivia * This False Godzilla Is Very Similar To Zilla: ** They Both Originated From Foreign Godzilla Remakes Made Outside Of Japan. ** They Both Are Originally Intended To Be Incarnations Of Godzilla but Shared Very Few Similarities With Him And Bore So Many Differences. ** They Both Are Originally Conceived To Be More Accurate Depictions Of Godzilla. ** They Both Are Obviously Based On The Popular Misconception That Godzilla Is A Lizard. ** Both Of Their History Started From Two Foreign Godzilla Films (Zilla:Godzilla King Of The Monsters 3d, Godzilla Vs The Gryphon, False Godzilla:Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY, Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon, Though The Difference Is Godzilla King Of The Monsters 3d And Godzilla Vs The Gryphon Are Cancelled And Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY And Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon are made.) Before their Remake Films Came Out. ** They Both Are Way Too Small And Weak To Be Godzilla. ** They Both Are Not Dinosaurs Or Prehistoric Reptiles Like The Original Japanese Godzilla But Rather A Different Species (The 1998 Godzilla Is A Mutated Iguana, The Proud And Selfish Earth Godzilla Is A Giant Lizard). ** They Both Are Now Labeled Separate Characters From Godzilla And Are Renamed (Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Is Renamed False Godzilla, Tristars Godzilla Is Renamed Zilla). ** They Both Meet The Same Fate Which Is Being Slain By The Real Godzilla. * Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Is Based On The Two Popular Misconceptions That Godzilla Is A Lizard And He Breathes Fire. * In The 9 part American Version Of Godzilla The Movie Set In San Francisco Rather Than Tokyo. Ian Witwickys Godzilla Replaces Lord Gagas Godzilla To Fight Godzilla In Part 2 That Is Set In New York And Rio de Janeiro Rather That Osaka And Sydney. * The History Of Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Begins Earlier With Two Lazy-Made Fanmade Foreign Godzilla Films Known As Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY (That Is Set In New York) And Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon And The Director Of These Two Films Is Proud Ian (That Could Also Show That I.R. Navarros Name As His Proud And Arrogant Self Is Proud Ian). The Characters Design Shows That He Resembles Godzilla On The Outside But Resembles Zilla On The Inside. In These Two Films He Acts Like He Is Really Godzilla. * Although He Is Now Named False Godzilla For Sharing Similarities With The American Godzilla Or A Foreign Godzilla Rather Than The Japanese Godzilla. It Is Also Possible That A Better And Correct Version Of His Film Series Is Completed where He Is A Mutated Dinosaur Rather Than A Giant Lizard. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Kaiju Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Deceased Characters